Rhoryn Rogare
Rhoryn Rogare is the head of the Rogare family, Grand Admiral of Lys, and Magister of the Conclave. Appearance Rhoryn has blue eyes and a tanned complexion. Jokingly known for his shark-like broad grin, his smile bares all teeth. He is slender but tall with broad shoulders, tapered waist, and in the Lyseni fashion, keeps all hair below the eyes shaved or plucked. Following an altercation in a swordmanship lesson, Rhoryn lost the tip of his right ear, left oddly pointed. History The second child of Samarran Rogare, Rhoryn grew up caring for his slow and crippled elder brother Noan, and raised as his father’s heir in all but name when it became apparent his brother was of low wit. The Rogare boys Noan, Rhoryn and Racarro spent their youths on the docks and beaches of Lys, learning the tricks of tradecraft, and getting well acquainted with the sailors who called Lys their second home, including common tongue-speaking Westerosi. Four more Rogare siblings were born, when Noan, Rhoryn and Racarro were already young men, and by the time their father passed on, the Rogare wealth and prestige was all but returned to its former glory. Rhoryn was wedded to his cousin Serenei in 349AL, and though the couple had never had a particularly romantic relationship, their similarities in taste and ambitions helped establish a warm kinship, if only in a loveless marriage. Following a year of marriage and consummation, it quickly became apparent to both Rhoryn and Serenei that one or the other wasunable to produce children. Though the pair were never especially close, they both understood the importance of their line continuing. With her husband’s approval, Serenei seduced the wine-riddled Racarro Rogare, and nine months later, bore her first child. Though to all concerned Serenei has only had Rhoryn’s children, Racarro began to take advantage of the situation, and produced three more children with his brother’s wife. Taking the majority of their wealth to maintain and expand their personal fleet, Rhoryn disobeyed the wishes of his mother and siblings, and sailed to Qarth with the entirety of the fleet. With learned skill in trading and buying, and more than a bit of gambling, he amassed enough wealth to buy twice the amount of ships the Rogares had upon leaving Lys, and returned home with a navy, and the titles of Grand Admiral and conclave Magister to go with it. After years of laying with his brother’s wife, Racarro took too many freedoms with the lady, angering both Serenei and Rhoryn. Though the publicly known parentage of Luco, Samarra, Shiera and Noan has always been legitimate, he would not allow for his wife to be embarrassed, and put the secret to ground with Tears of Lys and an incident in a winesink. Racarro was found soaked in wine and choked on his own vomit, and though the head of the Rogare family was pained to see another brother pass, he was glad the stain against his pride would not be left to linger. Expanding the Rogare business through Lys, Rhoryn purchased a chain of brothels in the city, and became closer acquainted with Tyene Tremollen. Though only a novice prostitute at the time, Rhoryn fell deeply in love with her, and quickly raised her to become the premier courtesan of Lys. The expanding wealth of the Rogare family and Rhoryn’s reputation with it came to a shuddering halt following the deaths of four Magisters on the conclave. Though Rhoryn had no legitimate involvement with the murders, the deaths of the Magisters permitted the construction of a new harbour in Lys to go ahead, a construction that benefitted the Rogares significantly. It was only with large, large bribes and significantly dangerous blackmail that Rhoryn escaped conviction, but the inquisition brought light to the deaths of his two brothers and father. Though his reputation has been damaged beyond repair, Rhoryn has only eyes forward in his future and that of his family, eyes that have been looking across the Narrow Sea for far too long. Recent Events Placeholder Timeline * 333AL, 4th Moon – Rhoryn is born to Samarran Rogare and Lorana Paenymion of Volantis * 349AL – Rhoryn is married to Serenei Rogare, and the couple spend their honeymoon in Queen’s Landing * 353AL, 10th moon – Samarran Rogare dies of natural causes, Rhoryn becomes head of the Rogare family * 355AL – Rhoryn travels to Qarth and returns two years later. * 357AL, 3rd moon – Noan Rogare dies of progression of his bone disease * 357AL – Rhoryn is admitted to the conclave of Lys as Admiral Magister * 360AL, 9th moon – Racarro Rogare is found dead in a winesink, choked to death on his own vomit * 361AL – Rhoryn acquires the business of several brothels * 365AL – Rhoryn is implicated in the deaths of several magisters on the conclave, and uses blackmail and bribery to avoid sentencing. The case against him is dropped, but his new reputation brings light over the death of his late brothers too. Family Tree * Samarran Rogare, his father, 309AL-353AL, died of consumption * Lorana Paenymion, his mother, 319AL-341AL, died in childbirth ** Noan Rogare, his elder brother, 330AL-357AL, succumbed to lifelong illness ** Rhoryn Rogare, born 333AL ** Serenei Rogare, his wife and cousin, born 334AL *** Luco Rogare, their son, born 351AL *** Samarra and Shiera Rogare, their daughters, born 353AL *** Noan Rogare, their son, born 357AL ** Racarro Rogare, his younger brother, 334AL-360AL, killed by the drink ** Trianna Rogare, his younger sister, born 341AL * Azzara zo Loraq, his step-mother, 320AL, ran away ** Teora Rogare, his younger half-sister, born 347AL ** Gared Rogare, his younger half-brother, born 349AL * Talys Bessaro, his step-mother, born 329AL ** Unnamed younger half-brother, died in childbirth, 350AL ** Lysarro Rogare, his youngest half-brother, born 353AL Household * Morrghan, quartermaster of the Lyseni Fleet ** Gift: Voice ** Negative Trait: Maimed (no left hand) * Tyene Tremollen, the Lovely Lady, a courtesan and madam of most of Rhoryn’s brothels ** Gift: Beauty ** Negative Trait: n/a References Category:Lys Category:The Rogares